【鹿岛千彰】当思念染满全身
by Spruce.D.W
Summary: 原作为乙女游戏囚われのパルマRefrain，本篇为攻略角色鹿岛千彰同人。含phone sex，含轻微束缚play。 全方位疼爱鹿岛千彰—第五篇。


下班之后没有按惯例回家，我多花了个把小时跑到这边。其实也没人在等。

钥匙和锁配对契合，门内毫不意外是一片安静昏暗。天就要黑透了，今天是第十天。

不想开灯，随便把鞋子搓掉把外套丢在沙发上，我把自己扔进了千彰的床里。又马上弹起来换衣服。老地方找到了叠好的宽大T恤，我总是穿这个当睡衣。钻进被子里团成一团，我在熟悉的气味里获得些许慰藉，好像又能坚持三四天了。

/

"今天还好吗？"看看世界时钟他那边应该没在工作了，我摁下发送。

"嗯，刚刚好在离开会场。有好好吃饭吗？"回复来得极快。

"吃过了

"你也先去吃饭啦。"稍微撒了个谎。便当还在客厅放着，大概已经凉了。

"在路上，同事在开车

"抓点时间和你说说话

"……想你了。"文字间传递过来撒娇，我立刻想起他趴在胸口腻歪时的样子，还有手指插进鬈发中那种温暖坚实的触感。刚才那点慰藉似乎完全不顶用。

"我也想你。

"特别想。

"晚上早点给我打电话吧？"好像撒娇也会传染，我盯着那个对方正在输入一眨不眨。

"dengwo

"等我

"我到了，很快就吃完，等我啊" 对话气泡接二连三冒出来，急得和回不来的人一样。

/

第一声忙音还未落地，鹿岛拨出去的电话就被接起，他反手关上房门。

"喂？阿彰？"相谈员的声音被电磁波从远方一刻不歇地送来，语音语调都是他想念的样子。

"是我，我回来了。"

"欢迎回家。"听到她温暖安定的回答鹿岛立刻感到神经缓慢放松，闭上眼睛几乎像是回了家。"工作怎么样？"

"啊，虽然事情很多但姑且还顺利。你呢？还好吗？"

"都还是老样子啦……没什么特别的。没有水土不服吧？"

"水土不服倒是没有……但我的病情怕是要加重。"他不由得叹了口气。

"啊？病了？没事吧？"电流里的声音突然变得急促。

"一点也不好。"鹿岛没再遮掩疲惫，天知道他前几天道了晚安之后根本没去睡觉，连续四五天都熬到凌晨才睡下。这个电话真的是他续命良药。"大概已经病入膏肓。那种见不到你就会死的病。"

对面突然沉默，过了几秒听到她长长出了一口气，充满无奈和宠溺。

"抱歉啦，我身体没事。非常健康。"他赶紧恢复正常，又觉得有点委屈。"但是和你分隔两地实在很难受……想回去找你。"

"我也想你……想碰你……"相谈员的声音越来越小，拉长的尾音显得十分落寞。

"会想念和我接吻的感觉吗？"鹿岛听到点拉开抽屉的滑道声，没当回事。"……我想得不得了。"

他当然想，他想得每晚都会梦到她，从她来叫自己起床，到她穿着睡衣坐在那里露出一片后颈，再到她上次、上上次、甚至不知第几次做爱时的神情。鹿岛硬得醒来时也曾经尝试像假死的那一年一样，想着她的样子自慰，但却在匆匆射精后被更为巨大的失落和思念侵蚀得再也睡不着。而现在，只是回想起那种思念，他就感到一股危险的热度缓慢抬头。

"唉——"鹿岛深深叹了口气，渴望从他的声音里恣意漫出。"我想要你……全部都要。"

"……嗯。"相谈员没有说别的，信号似乎不太好，他听到电流嗡鸣声变强了一点。

"虽然这样很任性……但能给我一个亲吻吗？"这是现在他能想到的最亲昵的请求了。

"……啾。"对面依然没有别的话，但她的呼吸突然颤抖了一下，又迅速恢复正常。

鹿岛敏锐地感到有什么地方不太对。"啾。"但他依旧回了吻。

"阿彰，你那边隔音怎么样？"他正侧耳细听的工夫，相谈员突然问，声音不太稳。

"还不错。怎么，你有什么想法吗？"话音刚落，听筒里就传来她微微颤抖的喘息声。

"……来陪我玩吧。"

/

手机震动提醒鹿岛收到新消息，是图片。

图上没有脸，但鹿岛只瞧了一眼就感到血液迅速离开他的大脑，澎湃着奔向下身。

相谈员靠在床头，套着件他的旧T恤。衣服下摆被她叼起，暴露出顶端已成硬粒的胸乳，肌肤泛起血色。再细看，床上散乱围着一堆衣物——都是男款，她光裸着坐在自己的四角内裤上，柔软的浅灰布料被沾湿出小片深色。然后鹿岛看到了那阵嗡鸣声的来源：她手上握着根指示灯亮起的自慰棒。

"你在我家吗？这么大胆，看来你真的很想我啊。"海绵体迅速充血，鹿岛胡乱塞上耳机，边解皮带边急躁地站起来把西裤蹬到脚腕。

回答他的是相谈员已经带上情欲的闷哼，还有深深的吸气声。

"在闻什么？揉揉胸吧。"他没着急脱下最后一层，这会儿隔着棉布握住自己，闭上眼睛调高了音量。

"阿彰的……嗯……衣服。"耳机里的喘息声变大，逐渐挂满享受意味。

"真乖……现在去摸摸下面，湿吗？"鹿岛脑内调动起以往性事的碎片，试图拼凑出她的样子。鲜活的记忆蜂拥到眼前，他强作余裕的言语下是略显喑哑的兴奋嗓音。

"没有以前湿……很热。"似乎每个字都染上点水汽，相谈员捻动出轻微水声，在两间屋子的安静中显得格外羞耻。"……阿彰硬了吗？"

"很硬……像你记忆里一样硬。想要？"不能不说自己问得很坏心，但他就是想让她想起以前那些火一样灼热的记忆，让她眼睛里、脑子里、心里都被自己占据，被与自己交合的亢奋与缱绻占据，被占据得无暇顾及其他事物、其他人。这样他鹿岛千彰才能把所爱之人的眼睛、嘴唇、心脏都好好收藏在手心，不让别人瞥见她一根寒毛。

"想……！"虽然声音很低，但相谈员答得非常迅速，几乎是颤抖的欲望抢在舌头前急着表达，生怕错过一点被满足的可能。

"让我看看……可以吗？"鹿岛被她一点羞涩都没有的直白激得阴茎又胀大一圈。

她挂掉电话，直接拨了一个视频过来。

/

理所当然地立刻被接起，连通画面却卡了两秒。鹿岛险些被这两秒夺了械——那完全是她俯身时垂下的乳房。他有那么一瞬间被浸没在记忆中那对软肉的触感里，掌心指腹几乎产生了幻觉。从甫一碰触的凉滑软嫩，到在他抚弄揉捏下发胀滚热，乃至乳尖逐渐变硬搔刮他手心——真不知道是应该痛恨还是应该感激自己的记忆力，鹿岛深浅不稳的呼吸中平白被逼出一声喑哑低叹，急不可耐地拽掉内裤。

阴茎终于没了束缚，快乐地翘得更高，顶端马眼泛出点水光。他完全没意识到自己半身西装笔挺半身完全赤裸在视频另一头的屏幕上是什么光景。或者这个说法还欠妥当，他只是裤子落在脚踝而已，裹着袜子的系带皮鞋还穿得好好的，而这甚至看起来更为色情。耳机里的轻喘陡然剧烈波动，鹿岛满意地听到了吞咽声。他后退了些方便对面看到自己，心里却对屏幕上的相谈员恋恋不舍。

"在阿彰床上……闻着阿彰的味道……听着阿彰的声音，还能看到阿彰……我从距离手里抢回来……半个你呢。"一长句话被嗓音里抑制不住的急促喘息打碎，相谈员无意识地舔咬嘴唇，弄得那两片嫩肉格外红肿濡湿。而她只顾着收回双腿跪在床上，没注意唇边落下一大滴透明拉丝的涎水。

"哈……你戴着耳机……的样子，像我们刚见面时……一样。"鹿岛被她的话戳进心窝，一颗心脏四个腔好似各自带上了全然不同的感情，心疼里夹着愧疚、愧疚中含着喜欢，额外还不可避免地抱着大量渴望。像是大脑也分辨不出他到底想说什么，直接捅出了最平直的叙述。

这句话似乎给她带去莫大的刺激，一直震动平稳的自慰棒嗡鸣声骤然增强。效果立竿见影，呻吟不再被关在紧咬的牙齿间，硬生生从喉咙被挤上来，听得鹿岛浑身燥热不已。他伸手挪近手机想看得更仔细，却没想到从另一头看过来，屏幕完全被他面泛红潮瞳色黑沉的情动样子占领。

相谈员猛然和他同以往做爱时全无差异的专注眼神对上，直被击得几乎忘记他不在身边。她垂下手拨开两瓣阴唇，深藏的肉粒依然充血。鹿岛只觉得眼睛不够用，又看到她胸上被自己捏出的红痕，不由得加快了手上撸动的速度。大概是觉得不够，相谈员倾着身子用阴部把温热的凶悍棒体抵在床上，腾出双手同时大力推揉已经布满薄汗的可怜胸乳，试图获得更多刺激。

"……要插进去吗？"鹿岛所剩不多的理智让这句话在他嘴里转了两圈，却还是被冲破齿关的快速喘息卷出了口。说完他就后悔了，后悔自己得寸进尺。

似乎又在高潮边缘，相谈员隔了几秒才在急促喘息中回答他。"才一次……插不进……去。只有你……留给……ni——呃啊！"尾音还未吐完就被高亢叫声打断，她伏在床上弓着身子抖成一团，右手死死按着自慰棒不肯放过连绵快感，隐秘的孔洞平白暴露在屏幕上不断缩紧，脸埋在他那堆贴身衣物里不得章法地剧烈换气。

鹿岛千彰决没想到会被这样回答。还未来得及体味这些滚烫字句到底饱含多少感情，他就被撞进视网膜的直白景象夺了克制。相谈员歪在床上嘴角上翘，慢悠悠地把自慰棒举起来靠近镜头，离开的瞬间从穴口扯出根银丝，断裂时险些滴落的晶莹被她赶忙用舌尖接住。鹿岛登时血液沸腾。回想起她体内的湿滑滚烫，以及高潮时越绞越紧好似要他永不离开的甬道，手里的性器官比预计的更快迎来搏动，直接拱射出股股白精。

"感到满足吗？"鹿岛还有点喘，嗓音干涩。心跳却没有呼吸平复得快，自顾自震得他发慌。

"嗯……聊胜于无吧。"说得慵懒平静，她爬起来扯了两张纸仔仔细细擦那小玩意儿。

他才反应过来为什么自己会慌。还没想到怎么问才好，又听到一句话："神经还算满足，这里没有。"说着指了指左胸口，露出一个他视若珍宝的笑容。

好像被看穿了不安，鹿岛猝不及防被相谈员的回答填得整个人满满当当严丝合缝，红着脸把手擦干净了才找出话说。"还有两周，辛苦你再等等我。

"回去之后一定好好吻你抱你。

"我爱你。"

/

床头柜的日历上打了一排又一排叉，按说千彰明天就要回来了，但他却没有一点要告诉我航班号的意思。

"对了，你航班号多少啊？"聊到马上就要回来他很欢快，我状似无意地提起。

"不，我去找你。"他拒绝得好像就等着我问一样。

"你拖着那么多行李跑过来也太累了，给我落地时间。"

"我去找你，十点前就能到。"这个语气我认识，当初签切结书后他也是这样的。轻描淡写、完全没有给我留下任何改变余地。

"……我真是不懂你。"明明我去接他既能早点见面，也能帮他拽个箱子，为什么就执着于让我等着呢？刚认识他时曾一度觉得我们有很多地方相似，很多习惯观念思维方式像到让我欣喜，曾一度以为自己会懂他。但并没有，接触越多我越对他的复杂感到困惑，同时又反复被吸引。虽然交往后常常觉得这样非常妙，但现在我还是有点恼。

"你也是，总是说出些莫名其妙又一针见血的话。真是不可思议啊……这专属于你的魅力甚至越来越闪耀了。"千彰顺着新话题把甜言蜜语说得真挚而平常，又算准了我吃这一套，紧接着开始撒娇。"就让我任性一次吧？等我去找你。"嗓音放得软而又软，我实在没法拒绝他。

但当然不是平白服输。

-

鹿岛如愿以偿在钥匙插进锁孔时听到她一溜小跑的声音，紧接着冰冷的行李箱拉杆就换成了那双纤细柔软的手。相谈员不由分说地捧住他的脸仔细端详，好像在检查他瘦了没有，又好像一时不知该先亲吻哪里。鹿岛生怕自己一身寒气让她着凉，伸手抓了件大衣把人裹起来才放心拥进怀里。

相谈员赤脚踩上他鞋尖，踮着脚凑过来接吻。两人都在唇瓣相触的瞬间停顿了一下——心跳得太快太甜蜜，兴奋得令人心生恐惧微微战栗。鹿岛先反应过来，舌头伸进面前轻喘的唇舌间快速逡巡，毫不克制地吸吮那些炙热嫩肉和甘美唾液，将她的味道搜刮一空。

根本没人愿意结束这个吻，鹿岛直接把相谈员大腿分开托住臀肉，就这么伴着啧啧水声和剧烈喘息摸向卧室。

-

千彰揉搓屁股的力道像是要把我融进他血肉，这样混杂疼痛的失智碰触不断向我证明他的真实、他同我一样的渴望，让我亢奋得浑身发热、小腹发紧。走路时腰胯不断紧贴，我能感到那根硬物透过层层衣裤摩挲臀缝，甚至隐约感到了那股熟悉的危险热度，不由得双脚将他箍得更紧。

后背抵上床垫，我们终于能腾出手扯开身上碍事的各种纤维，抓紧一切机会去触摸对方的肉体、当然还有覆盖其上的衣服。千彰急吼吼地摸进睡衣，惊得立刻低头去看，留下我慢慢舔舐他留下的唾液，满心得逞。

"嘶——真是一份大礼，"看过来的眼神黑不见底，相贴的皮肤上迅速传过股股电流，我感觉身下突然落出些什么，空虚得要命。"快一个月没碰过，你就这么想让我爆发吗？"说着整只手已经卡进我胸前的皮革绑带里，强行挤占与嫩肉接触的位置。

眼看着乳房被皮带和他的手箍到溢出，指尖在乳晕旁边打转，我费力压住呻吟的欲望。"我在……吃短避，所以，"被两根手指猛然捏住乳尖，我浑身一抖——"……你想怎么做都可以。"

千彰不似以前四处点火，直接摸进内裤里抠弄出大量水声，牙齿咬上耳廓仔细啃噬。双重刺激下我眼前发黑，勉强听清灌进耳道的灼烫气声："啊，好在你也这么想。

"否则真想把你关进水族箱，只有我一个人看得到。"

-

鹿岛千彰深知自己的恋人安全感有多低，或者换个更贴切的说法，戒备心有多强。在这方面他们两个的控制欲不相上下。她异常恐惧失去对所处情况的了解掌控，当然更恐惧失去理性的无防备状态——

但现在她允许他、她要求他，让她失去控制。通过做爱。

他为这背后的巨大信任和渴望欣喜得整个人不知所措，完全忘记自己的手抚过哪些丘壑平川，只记得自己被纳入一片滚烫湿滑，契合得甚至比以前更紧密。她明明才刚高潮过，却还是紧，那张小口紧得像是要把他脑髓都嘬干，要他永远留在这火热私密的腔内。鹿岛用上全部意志才捱过开头几秒，却在插了也就十来下时被相谈员忽然绞上来的媚肉缠得射了进去。

-

"太快了。"千彰的声音低得要命，混在射精后的粗喘里极度性感。"不过这可真是……非常美。"

说完他拉起我的手，让我自己去摸穴口的精液，又把我丢在床头柜的镜子拿来，端端正正照给我看。格外的浓。食髓知味的器官在指尖碰上时汩动一下，缓缓流出一小股白浊，在充血深粉的肉瓣中间显得极为淫靡，又极为单纯。我下意识把那点液体晕开涂满阴唇，全没注意千彰随着这个动作身体越绷越紧。

直到他扔掉镜子突然舔上来。那动作快得好比大型食肉动物，整个阴部猝不及防被他用舌苔重重碾过，我条件反射地呻吟着阖上腿，却被他直接按下。"你该不会以为一次就够了？"声音也浸满侵略性，"随便我做可是你自己说的。"和说的一样，千彰全没打算克制，甚至直接不想让我从快感里出来，没打算把主动权交给我哪怕一秒。

-

把脖子上已经松垮的领带拽下，相谈员被夺去了视觉。像是想到了什么，她下床摸了摸地板，然后跪下了，撅着屁股。背后的金属链条刚好落进脊柱沟，完整地把项圈和腿根的皮环连在一起。鹿岛看得指甲掐进手心，胯下翘得老高，但他不着急。他要弥补上次没能尝到的相谈员的全部。

阴茎吐着前液在她下体磨蹭，相谈员每次企图都被他躲过，只换来掐在乳尖或臀肉上的警告。鹿岛恢复老作风，把她搂进怀里又亲又舔，不慌不忙地把每个敏感点都照顾到。微小的快感轻轻重重接连不断，直磨得相谈员淫水落了一屁股，声音染上哭腔哀求他进来。

-

双手被千彰捉住钳紧，我努力踮起的脚趾承受不住汹涌追击的电流感蜷成一团，全身重心都落在交合处那根大开大阖不断操弄的粗大肉棒上。失去视觉后能感受到的一切只有千彰，下体含着的他稍微有点弯，一遍又一遍地勾着碾过那个令人发疯的点。毫无规律沉浮的重心令我被恐惧攫住，不由自主地向身后胸膛靠拢，同时被阴茎楔得更深、深得让我止不住浑身上下微微痉挛。

我们心腔相贴，吻在一起难舍难分的皮肤间汗液不断滋生。不知是他还是我，抑或是我们产生了共振，越来越急的强烈心跳擂得我骨骼都颤动。

-

"…彰……阿彰，停、停一下……"相谈员嗓音雾蒙蒙软绵绵的，鹿岛当她一时受不住，只稍微减缓了力道。

"……千彰！"她急得正儿八经叫他，鹿岛吓了一跳，赶紧停下搂住问她怎么了。相谈员羞得满脸通红，张了好几次嘴才咬着牙说："再不停就要尿了，解开这东西我去趟厕所。"

他没松手，也没解领带。"你尿吧，完事我擦。"语气云淡风轻，距离却越拉越近，直凑到相谈员左耳边，轻笑声震得她浑身一抖，稍有放松的下体立刻又吮了上去。

空气里不断回响着响亮的囊袋拍打声和咕啾水声，两人身下白得深深浅浅的粘稠液体乱七八糟落了一地。鹿岛单手撑在地上，空出一只手去揉搓她被汗水浸透、湿滑绵软的乳房。跪趴的姿势让小巧肉团乖顺地落进掌心，顶端尖尖的乳粒随着动作搔刮着，惹得他沉迷其中撒不开手。先前的体位里双乳一直被忽视，骤然迎来这样密集用力的刺激，相谈员被干得脑子发懵，只顾着抬手去揉搓另一侧，忘记自己的胳臂早已爽到颤抖，单臂根本撑不住。

果然没过几下鹿岛就见她突然垮下去，好在赶得及把人捞起来。动作间下体插着的硬物不断变换角度，好巧不巧把人拥在怀里时正好抵住那个最脆弱的点。相谈员根本扛不住这样的快感，直爽得大叫，甬道一圈圈剧烈收缩，起劲地吮里面那根硬棒。

鹿岛猝不及防被她吸得神经元都炸开，对快感的渴望覆盖了本就所剩无几的理智，抓着怀里人的腰使劲顶弄，没有几下就被那张热情的小嘴缴了械。

-

连续不断冲击头皮的快感并没有随着千彰的射精结束，我下体的尿意越来越强烈，四肢肌肉控制不住地轻微战栗。他抽离时阴茎还没完全软掉，无意中给刚有减缓的高潮添了一把柴，我能清晰地感到他逐渐变平的筋络刮过穴口，终于被逼得涌出大股大股薄液，身体又簌簌抖成一团。

眼前的布料落下时我正耻得脸上发烧，使劲搬动手脚想站起来。理所当然地要睁眼却被他温热的手捂住了眼睛。

"别这么快睁眼，会很难受的。先眨一眨。"千彰声音还有点哑，语调甚至比往常更温柔，充满缱绻。

我快速眨了几下。"让我去拿纸。"

"嗐，说了我擦，再说你现在整个人都软乎乎的。"他张开点手指，慢慢漏出些光。

"……但我尿了你一身啊。"说出来居然能更为羞耻，我甚至不敢面对他。

"嗯？你也太可爱了。"千彰移开手，抚上我的脸笑着看过来，"仔细看看，你这是潮吹。能看到没见过的你太棒了。"

他眼睛发亮，凑上来快速接吻，又低低地说：

"当然，你喷出来的水全在我身上，我更高兴。"


End file.
